City Of Wonders
by VampireAcademyPrincess
Summary: What if there is another enemy and now the supernatrual/mundane world depends on the gang? And also depened on Jace and Clary's abilites? Also the romances in the group, and is there a tratior? New Charecters Introduced!summary sucks and my first fan fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Jace POV**

I needed to calm down. I was pacing in the library like there was no tomorrow, and kept muttering how Luke was going to eat me. I really hoped he wouldn't though because that would just be disappointing. Jace Way-Lightwood never got nervous. Okay that was a lie, he always got nervous he was just really good at covering it up. I decided to stop pacing and I found myself going to the library window. It was twilight and the sun was setting. The colours danced across the library, shades of orange and pink making the place look magical. Each book in the library had there own world to escape to, like you could get lost into the history of Shadow hunters, and since Clary came here the library has been filled off mundane books as well. I smiled. I remembered when I saw her face when she came into the library. Obviously she was having a bad day with the whole 'my mum might be dead thing' but as soon as she saw the books her face had just the tiniest bit of joy on, and made my heart skip. I thought I was just being stupid then but now I realised that I loved her from the beginning and that's what brought me to the conclusion today.

It had been 6 months since the battle of Valentime was over, and yet it seemed like it was just yesterday. I could still remember Idris burning, the screams and all the loss. Yet there was some memories that brought my heart to joy, and that may sound bad considering it was the worst war in the history of Shadowhunters and Downworlders all together. When he heard Clary saved them by making that rune of Alliance, I felt so proud and all I could think at that time was 'that's my Clary'. Also when Alec decided to kiss, well more like make-out with Mangus in front of everyone, and especially The Clave and Maryse and Robert…that took some serious courage. Of course I wasn't there at the time for that, but what I was there, well sort of there for, was when Clary picked me instead of the world. Well that's what it looked liked to me. The girl could of had anything in the world and she decided to save my life. I didn't give her all the details of what happened when I was…well dead because that would come later, yet I did hear her voice calling. And it was like anything I ever experienced. She was there calling to me, begging me to come back to her, not to leave her. I shuddered, bringing me out of my delusion. I never wanted her to sound so heart broken or desprate again. I would never leave her again. I loved her too much.

"Did you want to talk to us or should we let you continue staring outside that window like a dork"

Startled, I looked and found Luke and Jocelyn looking at me with smirks on there faces. All that sprung to mind is that Luke was going to eat me while Jocelyn chopped me into little bits. I was being extreme but I was so nervous I didn't even have a cocky comeback to it. A lump formed into my throat, so I had to swallow about 2 times. It helped a bit but not much.

"Luke, Jocelyn would you like to sit down?" They sat on the coach together, holding each others hands. Their relationship had been going good from what Clary told me as well. Jocelyn was helping Luke run his bookstore and business was going good as well. I took a seat opposite from them and looked them in the eye.

"Jace, what's wrong? Is Clary alright?" Jocelyn sounded frantic.

" No, no! nothings wrong I just wanted to talk to you two. Well more like ask" I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat once again. That was really getting inconvenient.

"Well go ahead and ask Jace" Luke said smiling. I took a deep breathe and then carried on.

" I know both of you despised Valentime" I saw Jocelyn flinch a bit, and Luke's eye twitch. Ah not a good start. "But he was the man that raised me, and I must admit he had a lot of discipline. But one thing he did teach me is that if I ever met the girl of my dreams that I should be respectful and ask their parents first. Of course that is too late to ask because we all fully know that me and Clary are in love. And, hell to be honest she is the girl of my dreams" A smile came to my face then. "Only later did I realise he had no intention of me living that long to find her, but yet I have and I find myself extremely lucky. The past, and present has made me realise that I want to tie myself to Clary in every way possible known to man, so right now I'm asking you for your blessing and your permission to marry your daughter" I took a deep breathe. Jocelyn had tears in her eyes and surprisingly a huge smile on her face, which surprised me. I looked at Luke and he had the same, but minus the tears. Jocelyn spoke first.

"Jace I know when I first met you I wasn't very nice"

"Understatement' I mumbled and then cursed in my head. Do I want them saying yes or not. "Sorry" I told her with a weak smile.

"No you have every right to" She carried on. "But in the past 6 months I've seen how you two act. You may not realise it but me and Luke have been watching you. The way you two move near each other like it was a habit to be close. They way you watch her like you would jump in front of a demon to save her life like it is a second nature-"

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked

"No" Luke carried on for her. "In fact it is the most we could ever ask for, and Jace in all seriousness you're the best thing that ever did in fact happen to Clary. There's just one thing." He smiled in a way that made me shrink back in fear. Yes. I am badass. The most badass person there is, but Luke was intimidating being a werewolf and Clary's basically dad. "You hurt her? We will kill you. Slowly and painfully"

"You do realise that I would never hurt her. In anyway possible"

"Yes we know" Jocelyn said. "But also, you shack her up before she's ready you'll be dealing with me"

"Shack he-Oh!" My eyes grew wide. Get Clary pregnant? My heart burst for her. Nothing more would make me happier me becoming her wife, and her bearing my child. But later because I the way Jocelyn was looking at me now, I would enjoy my manhood a bit more longer.

"N-no never. N-not that I don't want Clary to have my children" Jocelyn raised an eyebrow and I think I heard Luke growl. "N-no! Just not yet" I sighed. "Don't tell anyone that Jace Lightwood was a nervous wreck and totally embarrassed himself in front of the girl he wants to married parents"

"So you already got the ring?" Luke asked.

"I've had it for quite a while actually. For 6 months. When I got my fathers box of stuff it had his wedding rings in. I thought they were beautiful, and I know Clary likes things with meaning in them" I smiled. I never really saw my biological dad as my real father, and it felt weird saying it as well. But to be truful they were beautiful. I got the velvet box box and opened her engagement ring, and for now my ring and her wedding ring was in there as well. Her engagement ring had a diamond on and beside it on both sides was a blue emerald. On her ring and her wedding one that she would also get (if she said yes that was) had patterns on it. Her wedding rings also had diamonds on it. On all of the rings it said 'Semper semper' which was Latin.

"They're beautiful" Jocelyn whispered. I smiled.

"Well I should go to get read for tonight" When I said that my stomach fluttered. What if she didn't want to marry me? I know she loved me but what if she said it wasn't the right time? Luke seemed to release what I was thinking. He got up and patted me on the back.

"You'll be fine Jace, don't worry and remember what we said" he smiled, and then Jocelyn got up and totally shocked me by hugging me. After a while I hugged back.

"She loves you so much y'know that? You've made her so happy" She whispered to me

"I know, and she completes me as well Jocelyn. More than anyone realises" She pulled back and had tears in her eyes. When they left I headed down the stairs to get ready for tonight…

**

* * *

**

**AN:/ **

**So that was the first fan fiction "/ **

**Do you like it? I hope so…I know it may seem very OCC and it does have a plot! so dont worry about that, But im not sure I should continue. **

**So should i?**

**Please review and favioute, thank you!**

**Rebecca ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Clary POV**

Clary knew there was something wrong with Jace because as soon as Isabelle said she was taking her shopping, he didn't even put up a fight. Last time Isabelle tried to take her out she was yanked by both arms having a 'who-can-disconnect-Clary's-arm-faster' contest. Yet he simply nodded avoiding her gaze. Did she do something wrong? Clary hoped not, but what other explanation was there?

Isabelle seemed to bounce with every step, her black hair getting caught in her lip gloss, and her eyes seemed to shine brighter than before. Clary just came shopping in purple skinnies, blue top and blue converses and that was it, yet Isabelle seemed to have a differnt fashion for 'casual shopping' She had a black blouse tucked into her white waist high skirt that had a belt on. The skirt came about mid-length on her thighs and she completed the outfit with high heels that looked deadly to walk in.

"Iz? Where are we going? I fault we were going shopping?" Much to her dismay. She tried every excuse in the book, even that she was on her blob, which in fact she wasn't but still.

"We are going to make a stop on the way" She grinned evilly. What had brought on the '_special treatment'? _And then Clary realised where she was going. She groaned.

"We're going to get Mangus?" Isabelle grinned. Clary loved her...but she was going to kill her. She didn't want to go shopping with Isabelle, let along with sparkles as well. Ha. Sparkles. The name was fitting. She smiled; she was going to have fun with that name. Isabelle looked at her and smiled back, it reaching her eyes.

"See? It's not going to be so bad?" Clary rolled her eyes, crossing her arms to her chest.

"I wasn't smiling about that" She mumbled. Iz cocked her head to the side waiting for me to expand on the answer. I smiled. "I was thinking about a nickname for Mangus and the best I came up with was 'Sparkles'" Isabelle burst out laughing, and after a while Clary did too, until they come to the familiar house. They buzzed the apartment.

"What?" They heard the warlock's voice shout through the speaker impatiently. "Chairmen Meow, get away from Alec his mine!" They heard a loud crash and they burst out laughing again.

"Mangus I-its C-Clary" She said down the speaker, and she and Iz had tears streaming down her face from laughing so much. Isabelle was clutching her side as well.

"Oh! Come on up!" They heard the buzz of the dory and started climbing the steps and knocked on the multi-coloured door. Mangus decided to decorate his door with multi-coloured stripes and in black it was painted MB with a love heart and AL. Isabelle and Clary just looked at each other, and laughed once again. This day wasn't going to be so bad after all. Seeing as Alec properly heard them laughing and opened the door. The shadow hunter had his black hair hanging down in his face, and only clothing on was his black jeans. Clary raised an eye brow, not the fact that he was topless but he had a hickey on his neck.

"Hey Sparkles! We didn't know you liked it kinky!" Isabelle shouted into the room, and got rewarded with a blushing Alec and a door slammed in her face. After a moment it opened with Mangus eyes looking apologetic.

"What climbed up his butt and died?" Clary asked. The high warlock of Brooklyn grunted and beckoned them to come in. His purple hair was gelled with, what it looked like sparkly gel, that complimented his make-up. It was blue and bright green eye shadow, with blue lipstick. He had purple checked jeans on and a green top with black braces and army boots.

"New style?" She asked as well. He shrugged.

"Thought I'd try it out. I'm not sure about it though it seems like something's missing. And as for Alec his upset about his hickey and that I accused him of having an affair" Isabelle raised one eye brow. Damn. I need to learn how to do that.

"May I ask with who?" Isabelle asked.

"Whom, dear. And with Chairmen Meow! He won't seem to leave him alone" He crossed his arms around his chest and walked to the couch where Alec sat petting the cat. Mangus gave the cat a dirty look and clicked his fingers, and then the cat was gone. Alec sighed.

"Mangus, what did you do to the cat?"

"See? You're more worried about the cat than when your boyfriend is dying!"

"May I ask of what?" Alec asked.

"Of a broken heart!" Mangus dramatically put his hands over his chest and flopped on the couch. Clary and Isabelle watched the couple with amusement in their eyes. You could see they were made for each other, and the love they both had for one another. Alec leaned over and pecked Mangus on the lips.

"There all better" He leaned over and whispered to Mangus something that made his eyes bulge.

"AH!" Isabelle screamed, covering her ears with her hands. "LA LA LA! STILL MY BROTHER! LA LA LA!" And she headed for the door. Mangus jumped up with a smirk on his face.

"Yup. We better leave. Don't want take too long" As they went out Clary got called back to Alec and she turned round to face him. When Clary first came to the institute her and Alec didn't really get along, but since the battle they became really close. She might even say one of her best friends. But still, it surprised her when he pulled her in a hug. He whispered to her "Say yes" And that baffled her. Say yes to what? Drugs? I thought the saying was 'Just Say No'

"To what, Alec?" She asked. He pulled away and to shake his head to say don't worry. She looked at the hickey on his neck, to see the purple bruise. She smiled at him and he blushed.

"Girl's secret? If you wanna' get rid of the hickey so your parents don't see put toothpaste on it. It makes it heal better." He beamed at her.

"Thanks Clary, but to be honest I kinda like it" He smiled and then she went to see the others.

When she went downstairs, to see Mangus and Isabelle whispering, and as soon as she got to the bottom of the stairs with a loud thump, they both turned around smiling.

"So we ready?" Mangus asked. I sighed.

"As ready as I'll ever be" And then Mangus clicked his fingers.

**AN:/**

**Hey guys thank you for the comments and adding this as one of your favourites and everything (:**

**This is just a bit of the shopping chapter there is more I thought I update to give ya something instead of taking ages to complete it but I try to update as much as possible (:**

**So thank you to everyone and I hope you enjoy this…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Clary POV**

Clary's legs where screaming in pain, She swore if they could talk they be screaming _'What are you doing woman? Sit your ass down and rest!_' But nooo whenever she even tried to sit down Isabelle or Magnus would drag her into _another _shop trying on different outfits. Why did she even need one? What she had in my closet was fine…well mostly. Compare it to Magnus it would be more dull than one of Alec's holey, faded jumpers. But compare it to Isabelle's you probably thought she was a man, or at least a tom-boy. Not that there's anything wrong with being one, just sometimes she wished she could have something that made her look sexy and hug the curves she had got through-out the months. Isabelle probably had more outfits in there that made her look like a goddess and Clary and the majority of the male population has seen her in them. Hell, she must have more clothes in her closet than a shop had displayed because she never saw Isabelle wear something more than once. I guess they were doing this because they wanted everything to go perfect for tonight just like Clary did as well. And because she wouldn't shut up about not having something decent to wear tonight about them.

_Well you just brought it on yourself then didn't you?_

_Shut up brain, you comments are not needed here. _Clary insanely realised she was having a mental argument with herself. Wow. She was slowly making her way into insanity.

But with Clary going through non-stop shadow hunter mode, her and Jace didn't really get much time to be together and the only time they did was when they were training, or when they shared a bed together but they were too tired to do anything…R rated. But they never did have gone to that level yet. Yeah some heavy stuff, but she didn't have sex with him yet. She felt like she was waiting for the right time, and it hadn't came yet. But she must admit, some training sessions were amazing. When Clary finally pinned down Jace, he legs on either side of his hips, her straddling him, it did lead to a very hot make out session, but yet also lead to an un happy Maryse. But a couple of days ago he asked her out on a date. Just them two. Alone. With no one too interrupt. Jace normally called them 'Cock-Block-Busters' which lead to his rips getting bruised, or a wack upside the head. Was tonight the night? She hoped so, because she would love no one but him.

But also, Clary's figure has changed as well since the battle. Because she was training so much her curves had deepened into some what she never expected her to get, she always thought of herself as a baby face, shapeless woman. But that had all changed. Was this the Clary Jace had fell in love with? Does he like the change and that's w``hy he was keeping his distance? No. Clary was just being paranoid. Then she was vaguely aware of someone waving their hand close to her face.

"Isabelle, what in the angels sake are you doing"

"Well you kinda went all Budda on us and zoned out"

"Budda?" Clary asked. She simply got a shrugged it off as one off Isabelle's mad fantasies. Clary would ask about it later.

"So where now?" She asked. To be honest she just wanted to go home to Jace, but obviously that wouldn't happen.

"Right until we find the PERFECT dress for tonight, the shoes and the essentials to make you shine-"

"No glitter though right Magnus? No matter how stunning they may seem on you I don't think I could pull them off" Clary said, cutting Magnus off.

"Well no, maybe a little but seriously no one could pull off this amount of glitter without looking a fabulous as well. But maybe Alec could." Magnus shuddered at the thought, and it seemed like Clary and Isabelle had the same thought because they both looked at each other. _Mental Note: Play Barbie with Alec for special treat for Magnus. _They were walking to the other side of the mall when something caught Clary's eye. It was only moments after that Isabelle and Magnus released that Clary wasn't with them.

**Short Magnus POV**

"Clary what-Oh wow" Isabelle said. Magnus looked the dress up and down, and then turned to Clary and pictured it on her. Yeah, he thought, that dress would send Jace wild. It also would make her look sexy yet elegant at the same time. He came to think as himself as Clary's uncle sometimes, just the simple fact his watched her grow up, and to be perfectly honest he loved Clary. Not like the love him and his little Shadowhunter shared, but familiar love. He smiled and went behind Clary.

"Why don't you try it on hun" He whispered to her. Her head turned and she beamed at him, and her and Isbelle bounced in the shop. He was having fun. It had been a long time since he was, and a even longer since he fell in love. He hoped this was differnt, and everyone had a chance to be happy. Even him, but he knew that was a long shot, being half-demon and all. But he knew something was sturring and, something big. And it was only a matter of time, before they all needed one another. Magnus would never admit it, but he loved the Nephlim, and the werewolf and daylighter. He smiled and made his way into the shop.

* * *

**Jace POV**

Everything for tonight was sorted. Clary only thought that it was a date, but to him it was much more. He knew he just wanted to be with Clary for the rest of his life, and hopefully she felt the same way. Magnus helped with the, shall we say, decorations yesterday, but Jace wanted to make sure everything was perfect. Yeah he was a stubborn jackass sometimes, but when he wanted to be he can be a _romantic _stubborn jackass. Just then his phone buzzed on his bedside cabernet. Shadowhunter's normally didn't have mobile phones, but Clary and Simon convinced them otherwise. Isabelle's name popped up on the screen.

(**Bold: Jace….**_Italic: Isabelle)_

_We got the outfit, now just getting the shoes and jewellery ;)_

**Thanks Iz, and tell Magnus thanks as well. Can I ask you something?**

_No problem, and Magnus said your deal done it off. What did you promise him anywayss? His enjoyed himself though, and sure what is it bro?_

**I promised him a weekend with Alec without any distractions ;] **

**And do you think she will say yes?**

_You actually doubting it? You're a doofus :P Wow, I need to stop spending all my time with Simon im starting to sound like him. Of course she will Jace (: Your all she ever wanted, and she kinda controls you. You've changed. Everyone can see it but you, even Mum and Dad. And thanks for the amazing mental images about my brother and his boyfriend just what I needed. Im going, remember to shower! XOXO_

**Thanks Isabelle. And yeah about you and that bloodsucker, I may need chats with you about that. And you just want a sister-in-law to go shopping with ;)**

**What is XOXO anyway?**

Jace didn't expect a reply, so he took his top off, making his way to the shower in his room. He turned on the steaming water and took of his pants and boxers the jumped in. The water made his nerves crumple, and his muscles relax. Everything was going to be just fine. But then his mind replayed what the words were when he 'died'. Yeah everything was going to be fine. For now.

* * *

_**AN:/**_

_**And there we have it! Chapter 3. Sorry it took so long to update, I just had work experience and my work experience person gave us like a whole booklet to fill out and stuff. I enjoyed it though, being a primary school teacher :P**_

_**How was it? Please, Please review! Do you like it? Hate it? Love it? **_

_**Or have any very nice ideas? I DO HAVE A PLOT! This is just a little fluff then the action gets in. **_

_**Reviews save trees! I hope -.-'**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own the Mortal Instruments only its characters otherwise Valentime would of died by chocking on his own bullshit WAY BEFORE anything happened ;) **_


	4. AN:Sorry1

AN:/

Hey guys!

Thank you for all your support just wanna say this story is on hold FOR NOW! Just because my charger for my laptop blew in my face -.-' Im doing this in school now and i go for xmas break soon so i wont be able to do some until either

1) Laptop = Fixed

and 2) Come back to school

And also coursework is mental -.-' Damn You School.

But THANK YOU! to everyone (yes you!) that faviouted reviewed.

_I will be carrying on! _so pleae just wait a while thanks :)

VampireAcademyPrincess xxxx


End file.
